


Far From Lonely

by RosePeddle



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Bert McCracken - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gerbert - Freeform, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Profanity, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Romance, gerard way - Freeform, im too lazy to think of names, maybe theyll get named in later chapters, probably not, snuggles, taste of chaos bert mccracken, the used - Freeform, their girlfriends are never really named
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePeddle/pseuds/RosePeddle
Summary: Bert McCracken was going to propose to his girlfriend, and when it backfires he turns to his best friend Gerard Way for support.From my Quotev account
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Bert McCracken/Original Female Character(s), Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Fuck Love

I sat at the candle lit table waiting for her to come join me.   
It's 7:05 PM, she's running 5 minutes late. I'm worried, she's never late.   
I look at the ring in the small box that I got for her; it's Valentine's day and I plan on proposing to her tonight.   
My phone rings and I quickly put the box in my pocket and answer when I see it's her.   
"Hey baby" I say and wait for her response, but what I hear next isn't a hello or an apology for being late, it's moaning.   
Moaning from her and another man, a man that isn't me and I'm shattered, how could she?!   
My heart is shattered and I leave the restaurant, almost crying.   
I run to my friend Gerard's house.   
I knew he was probably out with his girlfriend, but he told me that I could come over anytime I needed him, and I need him right now.   
I grab my keys from my pocket, unlocking the door with the key Gerard gave me.   
I was surprised to see Gerard was home alone, PJs on and sitting in front of the TV with a blanket draped around his shoulders.  
He only looks away from the TV for a moment when he notices me enter the house.   
He opens his arms, gesturing for me to come hug him. I instantly sit next to him, wrapping my arms around him.   
"Hey Bert, what's goin' on?"   
"She's sleeping with another man Gee."   
"oh, buddy... I'm so sorry," he hugs me tightly, as if trying to mend my broken heart. "How do you know?"   
"They must have accidentally called me while in the middle of fucking, cause when I answered the phone, all I heard was moaning and the bed creaking," my voice was shaking, I was on the edge of tears.   
"Fuck dude, I'm sorry.... my girl left too, though I saw this one coming for a while so I don't really care, I'm so sorry though, I really am. You loved her a lot, I could see it... weren't you gonna propose too?"   
"y-yeah-" my voice trembled as I nodded, pulling the ring out to Show Gerard.   
He pulled me close into his lap, keeping me there, rubbing gentle circles on my back to keep me from crying.   
This only lasted for a short amount of time before I inevitably started sobbing. He held me as I cried, humming softly to me.   
I felt bad for being dramatic about it, but I was so glad that I had Gerard by my side to keep me company.   
"Hey Berty, why don't we get you some comfy clothes to change into and then we can go to my room and watch movies or read comics or something, get your mind off of it, ok?" His voice was so soft and gentle, and all I could manage was a slight nod before I feel him pick me up and bring me to his room so he could get me clothes and we could pick out movies.   
He truly is the greatest friend. He hands me a band tee and some batman pajama pants and turns away so I could change into them. When I was done he turned back around and smiled at me.   
"Do you want to watch a movie, or do you want to read comics, or is there something else you want to do?"  
"I wanna watch Batman with you"   
"Alright Berty, go get on the bed and make yourself comfortable, I'll put the movie on, ok?"   
"Thank you Gee" I say and climb onto the bed, snuggling under the blankets, waiting for him. He put the movie on and joined me in the bed.  
He crawled under the blankets with me, pulling me close, still trying to comfort me. In that moment I was truly happy, I felt like everything was going to be ok, and it was all thanks to Gerard.   
With him, I'm far from lonely.


	2. I Guess it's OK

We must have fallen asleep together, because when I woke up the next morning, I was in Gerard's arms and he was still sleeping. I was ok with it though, I wasn't going to complain. He's surprisingly warm and really nice to snuggle with. He eventually woke up and I blushed, looking away from him.   
"Berty!" he mumbled tiredly, a wide and sleepy smile on his face.   
"Morning Gee, did you sleep well"   
"Yep! How are you feeling?"   
"I'm doing better Gee, thank you for letting me spend the night."   
"No problem hun, don't feel like you have to leave soon either, cause I really like having you here"   
"I like being here" I said and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and held me close, showing that he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.  
"I'm glad you're here" he hummed softly to me, gently petting my hair.   
"Me too" I snuggle closer to him and he smiles.   
We stay like this for the majority of the day, no cares in the world except for when my ex called me.   
I hesitantly answer the phone, sitting up which caused Gerard to whine.   
"Bert, hun, where were you last night. I was running a little late and when I got to the restaurant you weren't there. I would have called you, but my phone was dead."   
"Save it... You ass dialed me last night, you were only running late because you were busy fucking someone else. We're through...." I don't even give her time to respond before I hang up and turn my phone off, laying back down next to Gerard who was looking up at me with sad, concerned eyes.   
I just shake my head and snuggle him again. He sighs and kisses my forehead, something that he did occasionally, only when he wanted to tell me something or to let me know he cared. It was always a friendly gesture with nothing behind it besides the aforementioned reasons.  
"Bert, I'm here for you"   
"I know you are Gee, I appreciate it." I take hold of his hand, anyone else would think that we were more than friends, but that simply was not true.   
Yes, I love Gee. Saying that I didn't love him as more than a friend would be a lie; he's always been there for me.   
I was in love with my ex and I don't know if I can say that I'm in love with Gerard, but I do love him nonetheless.   
He kisses my forehead once more and I sigh in content. I relax in his arms, just letting him comfort me.   
"Bert?"   
"Yes Gee?"   
"Would you be mad if I kissed you?"   
"I mean didn't you just kiss me?"   
"N-no, I mean like on the lips... no homo though," he bites his lip and I tilt my head a little in confusion.   
"Is there a reason?"   
"Not really... you know what it was stupid, forget I-" I cut him off by gently pressing my lips against his and it doesn't take him long to react.   
I don't know why I kissed him, I guess it's because I'm so heartbroken and sad that I felt that this could make me feel better, it did... well sort of.   
I quickly break the kiss and pull away from Gerard a bit.   
"Bert... is everything ok? You look scared... did I scare you? Are you mad?"   
"Gee, calm down, everything is fine... I just don't want this right now, you did nothing wrong, I kissed you... I just don't want you to be just a rebound... my emotions are fucked and I know that you said that there wasn't any reason behind the kiss, and I liked it more than anything, but I'm afraid of hurting you Gee, I don't want to make any decisions, only for me to end up just hurting you more in the end."   
"Hey, Bert, look at me," he gently hooks a finger under my chin and gently pulls my face so I'm looking at him. He then rests a hand on my cheek.  
"I'm not going to be a rebound if you don't want me to be, but remember, I too just got out of a long term relationship. It wasn't because she cheated on me, it's because I've slowly been falling for you. Hate me if you want, but I just can't hold it in any longer... I'm sorry that it had to come out like this, and I'm not trying to confuse you or pressure you into anything, I want you to take your time to find yourself and fix yourself, but know that I'll be here for you every step of the way."   
I couldn't gather my thoughts quick enough and I kiss him again, this time longer than the last one.   
What was I doing? I don't want to end up playing him like she played me.


	3. I'm Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly a filler chapter

To say we kissed all day was an understatement. We were practically joined at the mouth for that entire day.   
And every time our lips touched, and every time his fingers danced across my skin I was full of fireworks.   
It terrified me to say the least. I myself was just getting out of a 6 year relationship, one I was about to take the next step in, only to be here now, sucking face with my best friend who got out of a 4 year relationship the same day I left mine.   
What were we doing to ourselves? I'm not gay, or at least I wasn't, but I'm beginning to question everything while me and my best friend's tongues dance together in a heated make out session. 

I want to blame this on desperation.   
I want to say this is a one time thing, but the more we grind together, and the more our bodies heat up and turn to fiery passion, the more I'm beginning to think that this is just something that's been held in for a long time.   
We weren't happy in our past relationships, we were simply lying to ourselves.   
I guess it just needed the pretense of broken hearts and our sweat mixing together as we strip each other naked in the middle of the day to figure that out.   
God, his fingers roam my body in all the right ways, finding every little sensitive spot on me and making me crave more, more than any other human has ever done in the past.   
He bites my neck and I cry out for him, I want him, or at least my heartbroken lust wants him. 

It's hard to tell what emotion is real, and what is clouded by the immense sadness I feel.   
All I know right now is my best friend is making me feel good, oh so good and I'm not going to let him stop.   
I needed this, needed him. I wanted him to fuck my brains out so the only thing I could remember was the way his body felt in mine.   
It's selfish of me, to want my best friend to fuck me so I can forget my ex, when I don't even know what I want for real. 

Thank God he doesn't stop and he listens to the way my body begs for him and he does what I needed so bad.   
He fucks me hard into the mattress, made me cry out his name, made me forget my sorrows and my broken heart, made me claw and scratch at his skin, wanting him to break me. And that's exactly what he did, and when our orgasms tore through us he didn't stop, he fucked me through our highs, collapsing on top of me and kissing me.   
We were wrecked, but for once being wrecked wasn't as awful as it'd sound.   
He held me close and I melted right into him, smiling and enjoying the way we smelled of sweat and sex. 

He was going to fix me, and when my mind slowly came back to reality, I knew that this is what I wanted and what I had been searching for in her.   
He was my missing piece, but I wasn't sure I could tell him that.   
A part of me knew he already had an idea that he had me wrapped around his finger, but I wasn't going to give in to temptation, I wanted to give our relations a fair shot, and in order to do that I had to give us time, but I'll be damned if I didn't let him take me like that again.


End file.
